


Day 12. Flowing

by Munnin



Series: Fictober [12]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Funny how talking to an old teacher can make you feel like a kid again.





	Day 12. Flowing

Obi-Wan made his way slowly through the Room of a Thousand Fountains, feeling his way to where Guardian Ralin sat. 

She looked so small to him, so old. She had not been the guardian of his youngling clan but he remembered her well from that time. A matronly figure, all no nonsense and common sense. His memories of her were of a tall woman with a braid of hair that hung down to her waist. That hair was grey now, and she barely come up to his shoulder. 

“Guardian Ralin?” He asked softly, not wanting it startle her. He couldn’t tell if she was meditating, or asleep.

The corner of her lip curled in a soft smile. “Young Obi-Wan. It has been a long time. But I am no longer a Guardian.” She sighs sadly. “Nor can I be called Master anymore.”

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes. “I’m sorry for your loss, Guardian Ralin. I never had the good fortune to meet Cin Vhetin but he was a respected warrior, spoke of highly by all he served with.”

She lifted her head, tilting it back to feel the dappled light fall on her from above. “It’s been a year. And yet I feel his lost as keenly today as I did then. I come here to meditate whenever my thoughts stray to him.”

“I understand.” Obi-Wan sat down next to her, watching the dance of light on the flowing fountain. “I came here often after Master Qui-Gon died.” 

“Qui-Gon Jinn.” She chuckled softly. “Now there was a youngling who was never afraid to speak his mind.”

“You were Guardian to his clan?” 

“Oh yes. I remember every initiate I was Guardian to, but Qui-Gon Jinn.” She shook her head. “I’ve never known a youngling to run so contrary on everything.

Always arguing, always questioning. There was nothing he was taught that he didn’t ask _why_. I can’t tell you how shocked I was when he passed his trials. Even more so when Dooku chose him as his padawan. A less likely pair the Order has never seen.” She drifted into silence, remembering 

She sighed, stretching her aching back. “Qui-Gon argued with me over the boy. Over what should be done for him. Looking back, I wish I had listened to him.”

“I’m not sure I understand.” Obi-Wan asked softly.

“Nor should you.” She assured. “The Council chose to seal those records. A decision your master argued against passionately.” She rose, feeling the ache in her bones. “Perhaps it is for the best. My padawan is gone. It’s best the past is buried with him. Now, what was it you came to find me for, young man?”

“The Council asks you to attend them, at your earliest convenience.” Obi-Wan scuffing his feet and feeling like a chided youngling all over again. “I’m sorry, I should have said that earlier.” 

“Distracted by talk of better times.” She smiled, reaching up to pat his shoulder. “I quite understand. The Council of First Knowledge most likely want my advice on the most recent intake of younglings.” 

“Oh, forgive me, Guardian Ralin. It was the High Council who asked for your presence.”

She sighed and gave him a withering look. “And why didn’t you tell me that at once, young man?” She cuffed him lightly as she passed.

Bashful despite his years, Obi-Wan watched her bustle towards the High Council chamber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Josh!


End file.
